


Нелогично и неправильно

by fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017), vera_est



Series: fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 || Мини G-PG13 [2]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Forced Marriage, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 19:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15517398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom%20RDJ_and_Stark%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vera_est/pseuds/vera_est
Summary: случайности – неслучайны





	Нелогично и неправильно

Это было безумно странно и больше походило на сцену из какой-нибудь дешевой трешевой комедии, где карикатурный злодей смачно бьет героя по ягодице, прежде чем направить на него пистолет, но никак не на реальность. И все же это происходило на самом деле: Питер, с запястьями, закованными в браслеты, сдерживающими его силу, вынужден был наблюдать за тем, как лишившийся своего костюма Тони Старк стоит на коленях перед молоденькой смеющейся девицей, чьи длинные светлые волосы были собраны в два хвостика с аккуратным пробором посредине. Яркие резинки с улыбающимися зверушками, простой белый топ, подчеркивающий округлую грудь, и короткие джинсовые шортики на подтянутых ягодицах. Не девушка — картинка. У Питера в классе все мальчишки изошли бы на нее слюной. Только кривоватая ухмылка да сумасшедший блеск в глазах выдавали в ней самую настоящую злодейку. Ну, и парочка громил за спиной довершали образ.

Питер несколько раз пытался освободиться, но браслеты намертво примагничивали его руки одну к другой, не оторвешь. Карен несколько раз сообщила о критической ошибке и затихла окончательно, оставив их с Тони один на один с психопатической блондинкой и ее дружками. Тони бы держать язык за зубами и не провоцировать конфликт дальше, но это было абсолютно не в его характере. Всегда нарывался, словно проверял, насколько хватит собственной прочности.

Когда они с Тони только начали несмело пробовать друг друга на вкус, целуясь у того в лаборатории, Тони, отрываясь от него, ухмылялся немного осоловело и вел пальцем по щеке Питера, глядя прямо ему в глаза:

— Ты чем сегодня завтракал?

— Тосты, как обычно. Мэй приготовила.

— Странно. А чего такой сладкий?

И начинал смеяться, заметив смущение Питера.

Вот и сейчас он, слизав кончиком языка кровь с разбитой губы, кривовато усмехнулся/

— А чего бьешь как девчонка? Прости, забыл, что ты и есть девчонка.

Блондинка на провокацию не повелась, оставив реплику Тони без внимания. Ее странный расфокусированный взгляд, будто она была под какой-то сильной наркотой, остановился на Питере.

— Миленький, правда?

Тони дернулся, пытаясь неумело скрыть внутреннее волнение. Своей жизнью он был готов жонглировать сколько угодно, но вот рисковать Питером не стал бы ни в коем случае. Все, кто более-менее знал Тони, помнили, как тяжело ему дались одинокие страшные пять лет, пока не удалось вызволить заключенных Таносом в камень души. Какой болью оборачивался каждый прожитый день без Питера, когда она неудача следовала за другой. Тони легко рассмеялся бы в лицо смерти, но если возникал хотя бы малюсенький шанс, что она вдруг обратит свой взор на Питера, он отбрасывал в сторону всю показушную браваду и играл всерьез.

— Буду очень благодарен, если так все и останется.

— Ой, не переживай, лапушка. Ничего я с твоим заинькой не сделаю. Если ты, конечно, будешь паинькой и не откажешься мне помочь.

— Отпустишь его, и мы договоримся.

Питер при этих словах попытался вскочить на ноги и получил ощутимый тычок в живот, который вернул его на место.

— Нет, Тони! Даже думать не смей!

— Тише, заинька. Не дергайся, или мне придется сделать тебе больно.

Прямо под подбородок Питеру уткнулась странная штука, которая секунду назад испускала искры и трещала. Тони поднял связанные руки и быстро заговорил, перетягивая на себя внимание:

— Он — мелкий. О чем с ним разговаривать? Я же привык вести переговоры. Давай останемся вдвоем, обсудим все в более интимной обстановке.

Блондинка запрокинула голову и рассмеялась так звонко, что у нее задрожали плечи и живот. Питер видел, как ходил ходуном ее маленький аккуратный пупок, в который он упирался взглядом. Тони же развернулся вполоборота и глазами умолял его молчать. Питер бы подчинился, правда, но он ни за что не позволил бы Тони выпутываться одному.

— Я тоже умею договариваться.

— О, это так мило. Но меня интересует лишь Железный Дровосек. Ты идешь в комплекте, не обижайся.

— И что тебе от меня нужно? — спросил Тони.

— Сущий пустяк. Возьмешь своего миленького паучка и прогуляешься с ним под марш Вагнера.

— Что? — Одна из бровей Тони медленно поползла вверх. Конечно, от него требовали разного. Иногда желаемое оказывалось чем-то невероятно идиотским, вроде волосков из его бороды или отпечатка губ на салфетке. Жаждали и коды к его секретным разработкам. Мечтали его сначала оседлать, а затем убить. Но вот жениться не просили никогда.

— Все просто, лапушка. Женишься на нем.

— И дальше?

— Ну, ты же не маленький вроде бы. Разберешься. Пестики, тычинки. Ничего нового.  
Теперь это еще больше стало напоминать нелепую галлюцинацию превысившего дозу наркомана. Какой был во всем этом смысл? Абсолютно никакого.

— Давай разберемся пошагово, а то в моей гениальной голове никак не укладывается ход твоей мысли. Я женюсь на Питере, а ты нас что, отпускаешь?

— А ты предлагаешь таскать вас с собой? Прости, лапушка, но злодеи из вас выйдут так себе.

— Позволь уточнить: а какой в этом вообще смысл?

— Смысл? Лапушка, меня зовут Харли Квинн. Слышал?

Тони послал ей очаровательную улыбку и пожал плечами.

— Никогда.

— Я про вас, если честно, тоже не так давно узнала. — Она присела рядом с Питером и пробежалась пальцами по его спине, в опасной близости от позвоночника. Ничего особенного, но дрожь пробирала.

— Славно, — ответил ей Тони, бросая скептический взгляд на одного из головорезов, молча стоявшего в углу.

— Смысл — это вовсе не самая сильная моя сторона. Голоса в голове, все дела. Да и мне просто было скучно, я поспорила со своим зайкой Джокером, что сделаю гадость первому супергерою, которого увижу по телеку. У нас в Готэме водится только эта противная летучая мышь. Ненавижу его. А тут трогательная сцена на пароме, идентичные красные цвета, трогательные речи. И никаких труселей поверх трико. Оно само напросилось. Свадьба века, поцелуй, алая помада цвета крови, цветы и много боли. Ты окажешь всем большую услугу, если сделаешь то, о чем я прошу. Иначе мне придется самой заняться твоим карапузом. Тебе не понравится.

Никогда еще в жизни Питера не происходило ничего более странного. Даже укус радиоактивного паука поддавался хоть какой-то логике; поступки же Харли Квинн с логикой шли вразрез. Поймать Железного Человека, заполучить его в свои руки и требовать какую-то ерунду? Нелепо и глупо.

Все нужные бумаги Тони подписал, как только их приволокли в маленькую мэрию, расположенную на окраине города. Харли перед этим махнула у регистратора перед носом разрешением на брак и сверкнула белозубой хищной улыбкой. Тот икнул, шарахнулся в сторону, но, вписавшись в спину одного из громил, замер и, сглотнув, вернулся на место. Тони чрезмерно удивился тому, где Квинн сумела это самое разрешение раздобыть, но вопросов задавать не стал. Питер тоже поставил росчерк, пытаясь понять, почему костюм Тони не активировался и чего им обоим следует ждать дальше. Кроме обмена кольцами и поцелуя. С поцелуями у них никогда проблем не было, но когда на тебя смотрят три пары глаз, а регистратор вцепился в столешницу побелевшими пальцами и молится за сохранность собственной жизни, отведя взгляд, о привычности как-то забываешь. Нужно еще как-то наклонить голову, не касаясь лица Тони руками. Это странно, неудобно и жутко злит Питера.

Харли достала небольшую коробочку, в которой было спрятано два простых на первый взгляд кольца. Только металл какой-то подозрительный.

— Платина? — нахмурился Тони.

— Не выделывайся.

Кольцо идеально село на палец Питера, после чего регистратор сбежал, а Харли велела головорезам их освободить. Питер тут же попытался врезать ближайшему и вдруг упал на пол, скрючившись от боли. Второй головорез сдавил грудную клетку Тони так, что тот побледнел, а нижняя губа у него задрожала.

— Ничего не бывает так просто, лапушка. Ты же у нас любишь играть в Бога, верно? Продолжай в том же духе. Только помни, твой карапуз будет чувствовать всю твою боль, все, что чувствуешь ты. А если ты умрешь, он сгинет вслед за тобой. Поздравляю!  
И она безудержно расхохоталась.

— Не пробуйте снять кольца, не выйдет. Все равно останетесь связаны до тех пор, пока живы.

Тони судорожно хватал ртом воздух, а Питер кое-как сумел подняться на ноги. Харли исчезла. Они остались одни.

— Мы выберемся, Тони. Обязательно.

Он сам не очень в это верил. Тони без Железного Человека — ничто. И вовсе не потому, что вся его сила заключалась в костюме. Нет. Ему просто жизненно необходимо было помогать людям, делать глупости и ощущать вспышки энергии и прилив адреналина. Но как разогнаться до двухсот километров в час, если у тебя на переднем сиденье детское автокресло, а в нем счастливый глупый ребенок? Тони никогда бы на это не пошел. Жизнь Питера он больше под удар ни за что не поставит.

— Мы их снимем.

Тони поднялся на ноги и крепко обнял его, утыкаясь ему в шею.

— Господи, во что я тебя втянул.

— Все хорошо.

— Не хочу, чтобы ты снова из-за меня пострадал. Я этого не переживу.

Питеру хотелось пошутить, что и переживать не придется, но он только обнял Тони за талию и прижался к нему сильнее.

— Мы справимся.

Должны. Иначе и быть не может.


End file.
